


Sweet Dreams

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Can we stay with you tonight?”Jango doesn’t have time to ask who the 'we' might be.





	Sweet Dreams

“Buire?”

Jango rolls over, groaning a little as he’s pulled from the wonderful haze between sleep and wakefulness, and he hears Obi-Wan mumble something at his side.  “What is it, Bob’ika?” he asks as he blinks a couple of times, focusing on the shadowy little figure in the doorway, silhouetted by the dim light of the hallway. 

“Can we stay with you tonight?”  

Jango doesn’t have time to ask who the  _ we _ might be, before Obi-Wan’s sleepy, amused voice says, “Of course you can.”  Boba’s smile is bright even in the darkness, and he bounds over to jump onto the bed with the two of them, three more silent shapes following - bright blond, scarred, and one just slightly taller than the other two.  Rex, Cody, and Wolffe, then.  

They hesitate, but Jango moves over, making room for them in the bed.  “C’mon,  _ ad’ike _ , it’s alright.”

It takes a few minutes, but they’re all settled in bed together before long.  “What brought you in here?” Obi-Wan asks, yellow eyes glittering in the darkness as he brushes Rex’s shaggy blond hair out of his eyes.

It’s Cody who answers, “I had a nightmare-”

“I came with him because I didn’t want him to be alone,” Rex adds.

“And I came to keep them out of trouble,” Wolffe finishes, from where he’s sprawled over both of them.

Jango chuckles softly.  “It’s alright, I’m glad you did.  You can always come to us, yeah?”  He runs his fingers through Cody’s hair as the little boy cuddles closer, nodding.

“Go back to sleep, and don’t be afraid of anything in your dreams.  I promise, your  _ buire _ are much, much scarier, and we’ll chase away anything that tries to hurt you.”  Obi-Wan’s tone and smile are warm but  _ fierce _ , and with that, all four boys fall asleep almost immediately.  

“Have I told you how much I love you, uj’ika?”  Jango’s chest is tight with emotions he doesn’t have names for, and he smiles at Obi-Wan in the dim light.

“Yes, but I like hearing it.  I love you too.”  Obi-Wan leans over to kiss him with a little smile, and it isn’t long before Jango falls asleep too.


End file.
